1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an emulsifier for a water-in-oil (W/O) emulsion fuel, wherein the emulsifier can provide a water-in-oil fuel that has extremely good stability of emulsion state between an oil fuel (light oil and heavy oil) and water whereby reseparation between oil and water does not take place for a long period of time (two years or more).
Further, the present invention has an object to prevent pollution by drastically reducing harmful gases and soot/dust emitted in large quantities during burning of an oil fuel (both light oil and heavy oil) and at the same time to improve fuel efficiency by complete burning thereby contributing to an energy saving effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, an emulsion fuel has been used, as an emulsifier, a chemical such as monoethanol amine, triethanol amine, oleic acid, an aliphatic sulfonate salt, and an alcohol aliphatic acid ester; but these chemicals are expensive thereby leading to a high production cost of the fuel. In addition, an emulsion fuel produced by mixing with these chemicals is unstable in an emulsion state thereof, thereby causing reseparation between an oil and water in a short time after production; and thus, burning must be done simultaneously with emulsification by installing emulsifying equipment together with burning appliances, so that storage management of the fuel itself is impossible. Accordingly, an economic merit is small to many consumers of general small and medium-sized enterprises in view of the burning technique and high cost of emulsifying equipment.